Two-Headed Monster
in A Muppet Family Christmas]] The Two-Headed Monster is, as the name implies, a monster with two heads. He speaks gibberish that resembles baby talk, and many of his skits have to do with either cooperation or sounding out parts of words that suddenly show up. Skits with the Two-Headed Monster usually take place with the monster behind a brick wall, and in at least one instance, with his mother. __TOC__ Jerry Nelson remembered that he and Richard Hunt came up with the idea for the monster while playing around on the Sesame Street set, recalling in a 1999 interview: While right-handed performers use their right hands to perform the heads of characters and their left to perform left hands, whoever performs the left half of the monster performs the head with the left hand, and the right hand with their right hand.40 Years of Sunny Days has rehearsal footage of Jerry Nelson performing his half this way. Although the heads don't normally go by names, they have been identified on occasion. In their debut Sesame Street sketch, Olivia reads a story to The Count about cooperation starring the monster, who are given the names Horn and Hardart. They were again called by these names in the end credits for YouTube's 2013 end-of-year video, entitled "YouTube Rewind: What Does 2013 Say?" In ''The Sesame Street Treasury'' Volume 13, the pair are featured in a photo answering phones. Their phones are labeled "Frank N." and "Stein" (Frankenstein). From 2003 to 2006, the Two-Headed Monster made an appearance in each "Journey to Ernie" segment, with Big Bird asking both heads if they'd seen Ernie, and the monster pointing in both directions. In Season 46, the monster was given a regular space on the street, maintaining a newsstand by the Subway Station. The question of whether the monster is a singular being or not has led to semantic confusion, typified by this exchange between Bert and Ernie in A Muppet Family Christmas: Casting history Primary Performers * Jerry Nelson and Richard Hunt • (1978-1992) * Jerry Nelson and David Rudman • (1998-2000) * Joey Mazzarino and David Rudman • (2001-2016) * Eric Jacobson and David Rudman • (2016-present) Alternate Performers * Richard Hunt and Peter Friedman • (1978) * Jerry Nelson and Adam Hunt • (Let's Make a Word!, 1995) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo and David Rudman • (Episode 4733, 2017) Sketches Filmography ]] '']] '']] *Sesame Street'' (1978-present) *''The Muppet Movie'' (Rainbow Connection finale) *''Big Bird in China'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (Wedding finale) *''Follow That Bird'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''Getting Ready to Read'' *''Sing Along'' (What's the Name of That Song finale) *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''Basil Hears a Noise'' *''Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake'' *''Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years'' *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' *''Don't Forget to Watch the Movie'' *''Elmo Through the Looking-Glass'' *''The Rosie O'Donnell Show'' (guest appearance, November 11, 1998) *''Quiet Time'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''Peter and the Wolf'' *''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' *''The Oprah Winfrey Show'' *''What's the Name of That Song?'' *''Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas'' *Chrysler "It's Electric" video *''When You Wish Upon a Pickle'' *Respect Brings Us Together videos *''Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration'' Book appearances *''What Do You Do?'' (1981) *''Monster'' (1982) *''More Who's Who on Sesame Street'' (1982) *''Bert's Big Band Paint-with-Water Book'' (1983 reprint) *''The Sesame Street Question and Answer Book About Animals'' (1983) *''The Songs of Sesame Street in Poems and Pictures'' (1983) *''Big Bird Can Share'' (1985) *''Big Bird's Book of Rhymes'' (1985) *''Ernie's Finish the Picture'' (1985) *''The Runaway Soup and Other Stories'' (1987) *''Splish-Splashy Day'' (1989) *''Sesame Street 123'' (1991) *''Sleep Tight!'' (1991) *''The Sesame Street Book of Poetry'' (1992) *''Pumpkin Patch Party'' (1997) *''The Monsters on the Bus'' (2001) *''Clap Your Hands!'' (2002) *''Monsters Munch Lunch!'' (2005) See also *Head-impaired characters *Sesame Street monsters Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Monsters Category:Sesame Street Character Sketches Category:Character Pairs Category:Words